


Night Club

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Smut, Stripper Kim Minseok | Xiumin, bottom!Jongdae, top!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Minseok is a popular stripper at a night club Jongdae began coming to. After seeing Minseok a few times on stage, he gets a private session with him.





	Night Club

The music was blasting as the neon pink and purple lights filled the club. People were having fun with friends, except for one person. Kim Jongdae. He pushed through the crowd of people to get to the front of the stage. He wanted a clear view of the man he came to see, someone he admired very much. He smiled as the man got on stage, completely shirtless. He pole danced in his underwear and fancy shoes so flawlessly and effortlessly it took Jongdae’s breath away. 

“How did I get so blessed to see an angel in person?” Jongdae asked himself softly as he watched Minseok’s every move. He smiled widely with a look of love and lust in his eyes.

He couldn't take his eyes off Minseok. He wasn't the tallest, but from what Jongdae was aware of, Minseok was one of the oldest strippers in this club. It was hard to believe though. He looked almost ten years younger than he actually is. Before Jongdae knew it, him and everyone else were throwing money at Minseok, watching his smile turn into a smirk.

He and Minseok made eye contact for a second, making Jongdae feel like he couldn't breathe for a second. His breath had somehow been taken away by eye contact with a really handsome man. He wanted to be with him, but he felt as if someone so handsome was too good for him.

That was how it all started. Jongdae saved up his money. He saved up enough for a private session with Minseok. He wanted him. He had saved up enough to pay for a session with Minseok, and when the day came he felt anxious. He didn’t know why, but he felt nervous so be alone with Minseok. He had found out Minseok was a popular stripper at this club, so the price for a private session was pretty high and it did take quite a few paychecks to save up for one, but since he had a well paying job and had recently been promoted, he was able to save up quicker than he had imagined.

He walked to the area of the club where the private sessions were held, chewing his lip nervously. When he saw Minseok on the bed, looking at his phone, shirtless, he felt his heart race. Minseok was wearing pants, but somehow, he was still sexy even if he was just shirtless. When Minseok looked up and saw Jongdae, he recognized him from the couple times he had come to the club, but for some reason he wasn’t expecting to see a guy show up.

He smiled sweetly at Jongdae and invited him into the room, telling him not to be shy. Jongdae smiled back shyly and nodded, closing the door behind him as he walked towards the bed, his cheeks slightly tinted with a light pink color. For some reason, Minseok felt something when seeing Jongdae. It wasn’t bad, but it definitely wasn’t something he had felt before.

“Come on cutie, you can sit next to me.” Minseok said softly, patting the spot on the bed besides him.

Jongdae went over and sat besides Minseok. Minseok began to rub Jongdae’s thigh gently, assuring him not to be nervous. Although Minseok never told anyone before, he had had sex with another guy before. Even though it was a couple years ago, he knew what he was supposed to do and what he shouldn’t do. Jongdae relaxed and somehow felt safe with Minseok, but he was still a little nervous. What if Minseok had never been with a guy before? Would he know what to do? These questions flooded the back of Jongdae’s head, but he tried to not think about them once Minseok began kissing him gently.

Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok’s shoulders, while Minseok had his arms around Jongdae’s waist, reaching inside his pants to gently massage the younger one’s ass. Jongdae let out a soft moan as Minseok massaged his ass, amazed at how good it felt. Minseok had soft hands, and he was somehow both gentle, but experienced when he did that. He figured he’d massaged plenty of asses in his career, but something about his felt like he knew how to make Jongdae feel special.

He kissed Jongdae more passionately and roughly, lifting up his shirt to take it off, breaking the kiss to get it off and toss it to the floor. He pushed Jongdae onto the bed and began kissing from his lips, down his jawline, and to his neck. A couple kisses to the neck and he was gently sucking on it, then kissed down to Jongdae’s collarbone to do the same thing. However, when he got to the collarbone he bit it gently, leaving small marks on Jongdae’s skin.

He unbuttoned Jongdae’s pants, and pulled them off, leaving the younger one in his underwear. He got up, taking off his own pants and underwear along with Jongdae’s shoes as well as his own. Once he was back on top of Jongdae, he kissed him roughly, grinding against Jongdae’s obvious boner. Jongdae moaned softly once again, gripping the bed sheets gently as he was mesmerized by how Minseok knew how to make Jongdae feel a certain way.

Minseok smirked softly as he pulled away to pull off his own underwear. He leaned down to kiss down Jongdae’s stomach as he then bit on top of Jongdae’s boxers to pull them down before using his hand to once they were nearly halfway down. Jongdae’s length slapped against his stomach once Minseok had gotten them off and they were on the floor. Minseok smiled, looking down at Jongdae.

“You’re going to have the time of your life.” Minseok spoke softly to Jongdae before he leaned down to begin giving Jongdae head.

Jongdae moaned as Minseok had begin sucking on his dick. He was now wondering if he had done this before. Minseok knew how to give a blowjob, and a very amazing one at that. Jongdae was moaning and groaning as his eyes were shut and his worries were taken away from him.

“How is he so good at this?” Jongdae thought to himself as he moaned deeply, reaching over to gently grip on the older man’s hair. Jongdae didn’t want this feeling to stop. It was incredible, something he had never experienced. He had never been given so much pleasure by a single man in his life.

“Oh fuck-” Jongdae said as he smiled widely through a moan.  
Minseok pulled away with a small smirk, asking if Jongdae was liking what he was doing. When Jongdae nodded happily, Minseok continued to give him head, leaving the submissive one moaning and crying for more. Of course, when he released in Minseok’s mouth, he was worried it was over, but before he could say anything Minseok had something else in mind. Flipping Jongdae over and asking him to get into a doggy style position, he grabbed some lube on a table besides the bed. He put some on his fingers and began to finger Jongdae’s ass.

A moan escaped Jongdae as he wasn’t expecting to be fingered as he was prepped for anal. As he felt Minseok add a second finger, he couldn’t hold back a breathy moan, but once a third was added Jongdae had moaned loudly. A smirk spread across Minseok’s face. After being prepped, Minseok applied some lube to himself before pumping his length a few times. He gently held Jongdae’s waist as he slowly and carefully inserted himself inside him. Afterwards, he thrusted quickly but softly, earning some louder moans from Jongdae.

Minseok continued to thrust, gripping onto Jongdae’s waist a little tighter. As their moans filled the room, Minseok began to thrust harder. Soon enough, the sound of his hips slapping against Jongdae’s ass began to flood the room along with the two’s moans. Jongdae whined for more, so Minseok smacked Jongdae’s ass. The younger one moaned loudly as he big smile spread across his face. His eyes were shut and he was now mostly focused on the pleasure Minseok was giving him. At this point, he was convinced Minseok had done this plenty of times before, which surprised him as he had always heard that Minseok was popular amongst women. Maybe it wasn’t just women attracted to him, perhaps men were also drawn to his young appearance and flawless moves on stage. Or maybe they heard from other people he’s amazing in bed and they just had to come and see for themselves. Whatever the reason, Jongdae would understand.

By now Minseok was thrusting deep and rough, and he could feel himself getting close. He continued to thrust though because he wanted to finish with Jongdae. Jongdae could now feel himself getting close once again and gripped the bed sheets as the both of them cummed. Minseok thrusted a few more times before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed besides Jongdae, who just decided to lay on his stomach. He looked over at Jongdae, who was panting along with him and smiles softly.

Jongdae rolled over to look at Minseok. His body was absolutely amazing to him. It was perfect, just like his personality. He smiled back at Minseok, feeling his cheeks heating up again as he grew shy. Minseok chuckled softly as he stroked Jongdae’s cheek with his thumb. Jongdae couldn’t help but feel like his heart was melting as Minseok was so gentle with him right now. He was amazed by the sex, but his heart was warmed at how gentle Minseok can be towards other people.

“Thank you so much, that was amazing.” Jongdae spoke softly as a soft smile spread across his face.

Minseok returned the smile and leaned over to give Jongdae’s nose a soft kiss. “You’re welcome, cutie.”


End file.
